Des larmes
by Eaonya
Summary: petite poésie écrite sur Ultia pendant un grand jour de tristesse. Possibilité d'autre poèmes sur d'autre personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Il y des larmes

Des larmes de douleur

lorsqu'on se heurte

physiquement ou sentimentalement

Des larmes de chagrin

qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de retenir

Lorsqu'un être aimé part

Des larmes de crocodiles

Celles que tu connais le mieux

Toi, la reine de la simulation

mais également des larmes de joie

lorsqu'un bonheur trop grand nous submerge

celui qu'Elle avait ressentit à ta venue au monde

Ces larmes qui prennent le dessus, nous font perdre le contrôle

sans qu'on intervienne

Des larmes heureuses

Quand on a un fou rire

Et qu'on ne peu les empêcher de venir

Toutes ces larmes qui

d'une certaine manière

Nous font vivre, heureux ou non

ces larmes qui te représente si bien

Ultia, fille d'Oul,

Coeur de glace repentit

Justicière maudite

Princesse règnant sur l'étendue immense des larmes.

* * *

 _Tout d'abord je tient à m'excuser pour cet écrit quelque peu nunuche._

 _Essayez de me comprendre! je l'ai écrit un jour où je n'avait à ma disposition qu'un papier, un stylo, et une grande tristesse envahies par des envies de poésie._

 _S'il vous plait ne me juger pas et donnez moi votre avis (pour savoir si j'ai une chance ou pas dans le domaine poétique)._


	2. Chapter 2

Un monde qui sécroule

Des rêve d'enfants qui disparraissent

Un visage

Le tien

Ce dernier reflet d'innocence

Disparu en une nuit

En une rafle

En un instant

Tout tes espoirs se sont envolés

Ont été emporté

Ces hommes masqué

Ces hommes cruels

Ces hommes croyant en une absurdité

Ces hommes stupides

T'ont pris ta liberté

pourtant il t'étais dédié

ce vent léger de liberté

tes parents avaient-ils deviner

à ta naissance Erza

Que tu en aurais besoin

De cet espoir auquel te raccrocher

De cet enfer auquel t'arracher

Savaient-ils

Qu'il te faudrait échapper aux geôliers

Savaient-ils

Qu'il te faudrait te battre pour elle

pour obtenir cette liberté

Pour t'envoler

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _Je tien à préciser que l'idée m'est venue quand j'ai lue la signification du prénom Erza (vent léger de liberté en Albanais) et que la poésie triste n'est pas ma spécialité première, donc ne me juger pas pour ces quelques idées passées de ma tête à mon clavier_


	3. Chapter 3

Un rire

Qui égaye les journées

Une flamme

De courage

D'espoir

De joie

Ton sourire

Qui dissimule tes blessures

tes faiblesses

On ne te verra pas baisser les bras

On ne te verra pas plier sous les ennemis

Tu aideras tes proches

Ta famille

tes amis

Tous ceux qui compte pour toi

Tu les défendras

Grâce au brasier ardent

A l'incendie éternel

Qui vie en toi

Tel des tempêtes estivales

Toutes de chaleur

De désolation certes

Mais avant tout

De magnificence

* * *

 _A force d'écrire des poème je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais beaucoup ça, même si mes écrits sont très médiocres. J'ai essayer de jouer sur les description imagées donc c'est pas obligé d'être très clair._

 _En espérant que ça vous ai plus_

 _Eaonya_


	4. Chapter 4

Un éclair déchire le ciel

pourfend les nuages

Son grondement retentit

mais il est moins intéressant

la lumière

C'est tout ce qui t'importe

Ce pourquoi tu es

cet éclat symbole de tant de chose

pureté

Loyauté

Salue

Espoir

Te souviens-tu

la première fois que tu l'avais vu

Tu l'avais voulu

Pour toi tout seul

pour en finir de cet enfer

pour échapper à la folie de ton père

Tu voulais en faire une arme de guerre

Ultime

magnifique

la lumière

Lux, autrefois

Elle t'étais destiné

Tu l'avais mérité

Luxus

Dragon des éclairs

tu à brisé la barrière

Entre le ciel et la Terre.

* * *

 _J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire..._

 _Bon tant pis, j'aime écrire même si c'est franchement pas génial, parès tout je ne force personne à aimer les mêmes choses que moi!_

 _Je voudrais vraiment un avis (positif ou négatif, je suis pas difficile)_

 _A+ pour peut-être un autre écrit ._


	5. Chapter 5

On t'avais souvent reproché d'être froid

De mettre de la distance entre toi et les gens

De faire comme si tu avais un cœur de glace

Tu leur riais au nez

On t'avais souvent reproché d'être taciturne

De ne rien faire pour t'amuser

De ne savoir que te battre

Tu les avais ignoré

Et pourtant

Elles t'avais blessé

Ces remarques

Ce qu'on ne savais pas

C'était que derrière tes apparences

Froides

Moroses

Derrières ce cœur de glace

Ce cachai un cœur d'or

Un cœur près à tous pour ses amis

Près à risqué sa chair

Près à perdre toute dignité

Près à laisser sa vie

Tu avais beau leur montrer

A ta manière, certes

Toi, tu ne portait pas d'armure

Tu avais même du mal à porter quoi que ce soit

Mais ainsi tu leur prouvai que tu étais ouvert

Que tu voulais être avec eux

Rire avec eux

Mais malgré cela

Malgré qu'Elle est voulu les effacés

Les démons qui te traumatisait

Ne s'étaient jamais vraiment envolés.

* * *

 _Alors? Vous avez deviné de qui il s'agissait ou pas?_

 _Je ne suis pas une pro de la poésie mais j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de légèrement différent que les autres, de ne pas dire clairement de qui ce court texte parlait._

 _En espérant que ça vous est plus._

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	6. Chapter 6

Tout le monde te traite comme une petite fille

Tout le monde veut te protéger

Te choyer

Mais toi ce que tu veux c'est les aider

Peu importe tes blessures

Peu importe la difficulté

Tu veux leur prouver

Que tu peux faire aussi bien qu'eux

Aussi bien que les adultes

Aussi bien que tous les autres mages

Tu veux leur montrer ce que ta mère t'as enseigner

Les avaler

Et tu vas leur montrer ta force

Ton courage

Ton dévouement

Tu le peux

Tu en as les moyens

Tu le sais

Alors envole-toi

Et montre-leur de quoi tu es capable

Déchire les cieux

Et n'ais plus peur de ne pas être à la hauteur

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce poème sur la plus petite des fées, mais pas moins la plus mignonne_

 _En espérant que cela vous plaise!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	7. Chapter 7

Si on devait te représenter par une émotion

Ce serait cette joie que tu nous transfère.

Si tu étais un animal

On te représenterait par ce lion, ce symbole du courage que tu incarnes.

On te compare souvent à une fée, mais tu es bien plus que cela

Tu es unique.

Si tu pouvais nous parler

Tu trouverais les mots qui ferais plier les plus grands

Ceux qui feraient fondre tous les coeurs de glace

Ces mots que personnes n'oublierais

Même à la toute fin

Surtout dans ces derniers instants

Car tu es le centre de nos vie

Ce sans quoi nous ne sommes rien

Ce qui, pour la plupart, nous a sauvé

Tu es notre guilde, pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Je n'avais pas écrit sur cette fic depuis longtemps! Je ne crois pas que ce soit un des meilleurs poèmes de ma créations mais bon, j'espère quand même que cela vous plaira!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	8. Chapter 8

Au premier abord

Tu parais calme

Tu es la gentille

La bienveillante

Celle sur qui on peut compter

L'amie

La soeur

Puis, rapidement

Elle apparaît

La démone

Celle qui te faisait honte, autrefois

Celle qui fut ta fierté, un moment donné

Celle que tu as délaissé, par culpabilité

Mais également ta moitié

Bien que tu aurais aimé l'oublier

Elle et toi êtes à jamais liées

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Bah dites donc! Ca faisait depuis super longtemps! Tant pis, je fais comme je peux!_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plus!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


End file.
